


Not As Sweet As You

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Love, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Bucky is tired of dating girls. His heart has never really been in it, and it's all just for show anyways. A ruse, so he and Steve won't get caught. One night, he comes home to his Stevie, who understands just what he needs.





	Not As Sweet As You

Pretty eyelashes batted their way over to him. Bucky’s heart beat a little faster in interest, his baby blues sweeping over her delicate frame. The music from across the room sped up a little, returning to a bouncing dance tune. Perfect for a first encounter with a gorgeous dame. Or a casual dance between long time best friends-

He sighed and turned back to the bar, swilling his bourbon around wistfully. The dame realized his change of heart and thankfully skirted around him. Suddenly the taste of cheap alcohol turned sour...or more sour than it was before. This wasn’t right. He needed to stop. 

But he couldn’t. He and Steve-beautiful, wonderful, sweet Steve-needed to keep up appearances before people started to question. Steve already got negative attention, being small and blonde and pouty. If people knew what happened behind the closed doors of their apartment, they’d be beaten, couldn’t get jobs, or worse arrested. Thankfully Bucky could get dates no problem to maintain his reputation.

So why did he feel so awful about it? If it needed to be done, why did it still feel like he was being unfaithful? Why did he feel sick to his stomach and flush with guilt whenever a girl was pressed up against him, writhing and moaning and kissing his neck? It was necessary- but it still made him want to crawl back into Steve’s arms. Steve told him countless times not to feel bad about it, but he still did. 

The bartender gestured for Bucky to pass him his empty glass for a refill, but he shook his head, throwing down a dollar for his tab. The sick feeling in his stomach guided him towards the door and away from the dance hall, promising relief in the comfort of his home. 

Walking at night alone was something he typically did after the hasty gathering of clothes and an excuse to not stay the night, and certainly not with this much alcohol still in his system. It was too strange. Steve would be disappointed to see him like this. 

But Bucky didn’t really care.

Sure enough, his best guy was sprawled across the couch, sketchbook in his lap, waiting up for Bucky’s return. He always did. 

“You’re home early.” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What, didya strike out on every dame in the bar?” He grinned at his own joke, knowing full well that was impossible.

Bucky silently toed his work boots off and crossed the short space to the couch. He carefully tugged the sketchbook from Steve’s fingers and tossed it onto the kitchen table with a satisfying slap. Taking care not to crush the man, he crawled over Steve until he could safely rest his head over Steve’s beating heart. 

It was calming, the slightly unpredictable “thump thump” of that heart, Steve’s hand running through his hair, the smell of him. The smell of home.

“Buck?” Steve murmured slowly. “You okay?” 

“Missed you, ‘sall.” His voice came out husky from under use. “Didn’t feel like goin’ home to anyone but you.” he shifted to wrap his arms around Steve’s skinny torso. 

“‘S alright. I’m glad you’re here.” He looked up into Steve’s genuine smile, felt those legs slip around his waist. 

Bucky groaned, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. All those things he had thought about in the bar bubbled up in his mouth. They threatened to escape, to flow from his lips onto Steve’s. 

“Let me make love to you,” came out instead. 

He could feel the mouth against his curl up in a smirk. 

“Sap.”

“Don’t care.”

Steve had the decency to drop it and allowed Bucky to run his hands under his sweater. They continued kissing softly, not rushing anything. It took all of Bucky’s willpower to not just strip them down right there on the couch. No, he wanted to do it right. Their bed was only slightly more comfortable than the flat couch, but it still made much more sense. It was more symbolic, and it wasn’t like they’d get much else. No marital bed, he mused sadly whilst gathering Steve up in his arms. This may be the most romantic they’d ever get to be. 

Walking into the bedroom, they continued kissing. Steve’s legs wrapped loosely around Bucky’s waist again and he started letting out the softest sweetest noises. 

Bucky gently laid him down and resumed his his position on top. Leaning down to kiss at that pale neck, Bucky was pleased to hear those pants and moans even louder from Steve’s lips. They couldn’t even be described as sinful, or lewd. Just sweet, genuine sounds because Steve didn’t know any different. Bucky’s hands crawled up his shirt to pinch at his nipples, eliciting more of those sounds he wanted to hear. 

“Buck,” it came out sugary sweet. “You teasin’ me?”

“Mhm...gotta get you good ‘n’ ready. Just be patient, babydoll. Gonna show ya how much I love you.” His fingers traveled down to palm at Steve’s rapidly forming erection. His pants were loose enough to form a visible tent, and Bucky loved it. Loved knowing that he did it, knowing he was the only one who would get that kind of a rise out of Steve. He increased the pressure and kept licking and sucking at his neck. 

Steve took matters into his own hands, or tried to at least. He got his pants halfway down his legs before Bucky intervened and did it himself. 

The petroleum jelly was under the bed, just a short stretch for Bucky. Sitting back on his ankles, he admired the view of his beautiful Steve spread out before him, all long thin legs and creamy pale skin, with just a hint of a flush. And that pretty pink cock, hard and drooling at the tip. 

Steve his his face by turning towards the pillow. He reached out and lay a palm gently against Steve’s cheek, forcing his sweetheart to look at him.

“You don’t have to hide from me, doll.” 

More precum dripped visibly onto Steve’s stomach.

Bucky held his legs open with one hand and gathered the slick with another. Tucked away behind his balls was that pretty hole, small and tight and hot and good enough to eat-but that was for another day. 

“Stop starin’, Buck.” he breathed out quietly, and Bucky nodded in agreement. 

With one slick finger, he traced the rim of Steve’s hole carefully, feeling and appreciating the flutter of the muscle there. Steve’s breath hitched when he pressed his index inside. Bucky wondered how in the hell he ever managed to fit his dick inside, Steve was so tight. Like a virgin every single time they did this. But all it took was a few minutes of Bucky’s fingers to get him wet and open like a girl-god, there was a thought. He groaned, slipping a second finger inside and working it around too. Steve was his best guy, but damn if he didn’t have the sweetness and sexiness of a girl.

He even moaned like one, a high and breathy little “ohh” sound that rose and fell with his panting. And when Bucky dug the pads of his fingers into that spot inside, Steve let all his inhibitions go. 

“Fuck, unghh, Bucky!” His hips rolled to get more of that delicious friction. A third finger and he was lost in it. Opening up so beautifully for Bucky. So, so, so beautifully. 

After a few minutes of just watching Steve, moaning and panting, he realized that Steve was ready. Had been for quite a while for the looks of it. Oops. Can you really blame him for getting distracted?

“You ready, babydoll?” Shimmying away, he slipped out of his pants and threw them unceremoniously onto the floor, where he knew Steve would make him pick them up later. The underwear soon followed. 

“Mhm,” he choked out. “Please, Bucky. Fuck me, god, I need it.”

The feelings from earlier that evening resurfaced.

“You need my cock, or do you need me?” Sliding back in between Steve’s legs, Bucky frowned down at him.

“Bucky...you know I need you. I love you, so much.”

Briefly reassured, Bucky fisted his cock and lined himself up. That sweet, wet heat pressed against his tip, firm but yielding.

That heat accepted him in, and as he pushed inside he murmured, “Stevie, I love you, babygirl.”

It just came out- fuck, he didn’t mean for  _ that _ to slip out. But he wasn’t panicking for very long. Bucky wasn’t even bottomed out yet, but his little Steve threw his head back and cried out. 

“Yeah, Buck. Ohh, fuck, I’ll be so good for you.” He pulled Bucky’s face down for a sloppy kiss, and Bucky could hardly believe his ears. Steve wasn’t weirded out, he liked it. He was reciprocating, spilling out filth into Bucky’s mouth. “Make love to me, c’mon, keep going.”

A groan escaped his lips. “Yeah, you really need this dontcha? Need me to show you how much I love you?”

“Fuck yes. Fuck me, Bucky, please.” He snapped his hips on instinct. 

“God, baby, you feel so fuckin’ good. So hot, so wet, so fuckin’ smooth. Sweet little pussy, all tight around me.”

Steve whined against Bucky’s lips. He blushed so hard, Bucky could feel the heat emanating from his skin. 

“Who’s is it, babygirl?” Bucky couldn’t believe the words coming out of his own mouth. His thrusts quickened, sending a slapping sound echoing through the air. 

“‘S yours, Buck- all yours. Fuck!” Steve moaned out. “Fuck me harder, Bucky-”

He leaned down and mouthed at Steve’s pretty neck, panting with the effort of fucking him. One of his hands came up to grab Steve’s and pull it over his head, stretching him out long and lean. That thin chest puffed up with it, presenting Steve’s pink little nipples for him to lave his tongue over. They were so hard, buds perking up under his attentions. 

He sucked eagerly, knowing how sensitive Steve was on his chest. Bucky’s thrusts slowed to rolling little fucks while he made an absolute mess of Steve.

“Bucky- Bucky, Bucky, Buck-” He moaned his name like a mantra, like it was the only word he could remember. It felt so good, knowing Bucky was doing that to Steve. Taking him apart so wholly and wrecking him. 

He let the nipple in his mouth go with a little scraping of his teeth and an audible pop. “You gotta be quieter baby, neighbors are gonna hear. Can you do that for me, doll?” Steve whimpered and shook his head. “C’mon, baby, what do I gotta do? S’much as I wanna hear ya screaming my name, you gotta be quiet.”

“‘M sorry, Bucky, please- don’t stop-”

Gaining his momentum back, he put his weight back onto both of his hands and thrusted powerfully. His hips had to work against Steve’s legs around his waist, trying to draw his cock back in. His hole clenched delightfully around his length, making heat pulse down his body. Little fucked out moans punched out from Steve’s chest. An idea grew in Bucky’s head as he listened to those moans. 

He brought his right hand up to Steve’s open mouth, prodding at it to make sure he understood what was happening. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Suck on my fingers, since you can’t seem to keep your mouth quiet.”

Steve opened up easily for him, drawing two fingers in and sucking hard. His moans and whines still continued, but they were muffled by his closed lips. Bucky kept pounding into his ass, making his entire body shift up and down. For all his reprimanding of Steve, Bucky couldn’t keep his own mouth shut either. 

“Such a good girl, Stevie. Takin’ my cock so well, sweetheart. Fuck, I fuckin’ love you so much….You wanna come, baby? Go on, let it go- wanna feel that sweet cunt come around me. Come on, Stevie, come for me-”

And come Steve did, wailing around Bucky’s fingers and shaking with the force of it. His cock erupted in spurts of hot come between them. Bucky’s cock was absolutely locked in the vice grip of Steve’s ass. The feeling made him cry out himself, helpless to fight the rising of his own orgasm. It crashed over him, taking his breath away and turning his muscles into jelly. Bucky’s cock filled Steve’s hole with his come, making the slide even slippier. His hand fell from Steve’s mouth to his shoulder to hold onto.

“Fuck,” He gasped into Steve’s ear while he recovered. Steve was already coherent again, wrapping his arms around Bucky and pressing kisses to his cheek. The two of them caught their breath, entangled in each other and skin burning at the contact. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered while he stroked Bucky’s hair. “You really needed that, huh?”

Bucky nodded and slipped his softened cock from Steve’s hole. “Just hate having to go with these other girls and pretend like I’m sweet on ‘em. They’re not you, Stevie. None of ‘em even compare to you. I couldn’t...couldn’t go through with it tonight.”

“‘S okay. You already do so much to make sure we don’t get caught, Buck. You’re alright.” Steve smiled down at him. “Come on, lemme up. Don’t want your jizz gettin’ all over the sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this pure smut :D


End file.
